Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 065
"An All-Out War Between Numbers! Yuma vs Tron! The Surprising Duel in a Super-Strange Space!" is the sixty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 23, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Tron This Duel takes place at the Sphere Field. It is treated as a face-up Field Spell Card. Its effect will allow both players to Xyz Summon random "Numbers" from their Extra Decks by using two monsters of the same Level from their hands as Overlay Units. When a "Number" Summoned by this effect has no remaining Overlay Units, it is destroyed. Turn 1: Tron Tron uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying the Level 4 "Heraldic Beast Aberconway" and "Heraldic Beast Yale" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Number 56: Goldrat" (500/600) in Defense Position. Turn 2 :Yuma Yuma draws "Gogogo Golem". He uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying the Level 4 "Gogogo Golem" and "Gagaga Magician" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" attacks and destroys "Goldrat" Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Tron Tron uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying another copy of the Level 4 "Aberconway" and "Heraldic Beast Twin-Head Eagle" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Number 10: Illumiknight" (2400/2400) in Attack Position. Tron activates the effect of "Illumiknight", detaching an Overlay Unit to send a card in his hand to the Graveyard, then draw a card. Tron activates the effect of an "Aberconway" in his Graveyard to add the the other "Aberconway" to his hand. He uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying the Level 4 "Aberconway" and "Heraldic Beast Leo" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Tron uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying the two Level 4 "Heraldic Beast Unicorns" in hand to Xyz Summon "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Tron activates the effect of "Genome Heriter", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" to 0 and change the ATK of "Genome Heriter" to the original value ("Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja 2400 → 0, "Genome Heriter" 2400 → 2400). "Genome Heriter" attacks "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Guard", preventing its destruction in battle and switching it to Defense Position after damage calculation (Yuma 4000 → 1600). "Acid Golem" attacks "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja", but Yuma activates the effect of the latter card, detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction. "Illumiknight" attacks "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja", but Yuma activates the latter card's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction. As it has no Overlay Units, it is destroyed by the effect "Sphere Field". Turn 4: Yuma Yuma uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying the Level 2 "Flelf" and "Tasukerton" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Number 34: Terror-Byte" (0/2900) in Defense Position. He activates "Xyz Treasure", drawing four cards as there are four face-up Xyz Monsters. Yuma uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying the Level 1 "Amarylease" and "Stinging Swordsman" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Yuma uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying the Level 3 "Rai Rider" and "Zubaba Knight" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Error * In the preview when "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter" copied the appearance of "Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja", it also had the same EARTH-Attribute, but this is later corrected during the episode.